Why It's Called The Rabbit Hole
by Fuji iro monkey
Summary: Ever wonder why they said
1. Stupid Gravity

Hello! Just a word from me. This is my first fan fic, so be nice =). I wanted to make this a funny story, but I might through in some romance too, I dunno. Well, r and r and enjoy  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Inu Yasha and blah blah blah, you know the drill  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squat Old Lady smiles: "here we are!"  
  
Young Girl Walking with Squat Old Lady: "Gramma, are you sure we have time for this? I have to be at the pool in.........thirty minutes!" glances at watch and eyes go all buggy  
  
Gramma: "Momo, we have plenty of time..........now where is that cute old man with the nice butt?" -looks around eagerly  
  
Momo:*sweatdrop* "Gramma please, don't go there."  
  
Old Man walks up: "Why hello there! May I interest you two young ladies in a tour of the temple?"  
  
Gramma: *giggle*" well, since you put it that way, I'd love to."  
  
Momo: We don't have time! * tugs gramma's sleeve  
  
Gramma: "Of course we do! Especially with such a gentleman. Now why don't you go explore someplace hmm?"  
  
Old man: "Yes, and I will show your sister here around."  
  
Gramma: *blush* "I'm not her sister."  
  
Old man: "You could have fooled me." *wink*  
  
Momo:*sweatdrop* ew...okay, I'm leaving. Why can't old people act their age?  
Momo trudges off to some random place on the temple grounds while her grandmother continues to flirt shamelessly  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kagome wait! You forgot your math homework!": Mrs Higurashi runs after her daughter  
  
Kagome: I don't think it will fit mom." – shifts her huge yellow backpack that at this point weighs as much as she does.  
  
Mrs Higurashi: Are you sure? Or maybe you need another winter coat."  
  
Kagome: "Mom, it's July."  
  
Mrs Higurashi: "Okay, just checking. Have a good time with your little friends." *smiles that mom smile*  
  
Kagome: "See ya mom!" she waves turns around but suddenly stops half way round and gasps  
  
Mrs Higurashi:" Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
Kagome: "I, I just thought I sensed a fragment of the shikon jewel close to the well. I do sense shikon fragments!" –runs off towards the well house (as fast as she can run under her giant yellow, two ton bag) Kagome finds the door to the well house already open and inside is a girl about her age, in a light blue skirt hanging over the well rim. Shikon jewel shards . Conveniently, the girl has multiple shards tucked into a barrette or something in the right side of her hair.  
  
"Is that.........bones down there?!" -girls learns farther over to get a better look.  
  
Kagome shouts: "Hey you!"  
  
"Huh? Er, wa aaahhhhh!" In her attempt to look up while hanging over the edge, the girl looses her balance, flails her arms a bit and eventually falls face first into the well.  
  
Kagome winces and waits for a thud.  
  
Kagome still wincing and waiting for a thud.  
  
Kagome stops wincing and waits for a thud.  
  
No thud.  
  
Kagome: runs over to well and peers over. "What? She couldn't have! She went through?!" 


	2. Why it's Called the Rabbit Hole

Momo: *groan* pulls face out of dirt ( don't you just love doing that to Inu Yasha characters?) 'Er, ow, that hurt. You know miss, it's not nice to sneak up on a person like that!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Miss? Hello?" Momo grabs conveniently placed thick vine growing into well. "That's funny, I don't remember any plants in here before."  
  
Momo: climbs out of well and immediately realizes that she has been transported to another time and calmly takes it all in. Not. Momo: Huh!? Where Is everybody? Where am I?!..........Miss, miss? Um, Gramma, I think it's time to go! Hello? Creepy old man that was flirting with my grandmother? Anyone? HELLO?!" * tentivly sits on edge of well and pouts* "Well this sucks. Where the hell is everybody?"  
  
Way cute fuzzy wuzzy bunny with huge baby eyes hopes right beside the well and sniffs grass.  
  
Momo: KAWAII!! ^___^  
  
Bunny: *sniff sniff*  
  
Momo: picks up bunny and snuggles it to her nose. "Oh, Mr Kawaii bunny wabbit, you wouldn't happen to know where everybody is would you?" (talks in baby tone)  
  
Bunny: *sniff sniff*  
  
Momo :huh?  
  
Bunny; *sniff sniff*  
  
Bunny: "It's you, isn't it?"  
  
Momo; Ahhh! 0.0, you can talk!" *holds rabbit at arms length*  
  
*Bunny all of a sudden goes all dark and spikey, gets and evil grin and talks in a creepy, gravelly voice* "You have shikon shards! Give them to me!" Then evil bunny jumps on Momo head's and savagely pulls the barrette thingy out of her hair, where as Momo screams her lungs off.  
  
Momo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara are lounging around a small meadow enjoy lunch. Inu Yasha is somewhere else, probably up a tree (just as any other dog would be, keh)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango: "What was that?"  
  
Miroku: (recognizing the scream to be of a young female says) "Leave it to me. I'll find out what terrors are afflicting the villagers today" *runs off toward direction of the well* He finds Momo slumped on the ground, back pressed against the wall starring at the way cute bunny with terror  
  
Miroku: *smirk* thinks: all this over some little rabbit. Oh well, she may not be brave, but at least she's cute. "Milady, is this small creature bothering you?"  
  
Momo: *trembles and nods head*  
  
Miroku: "Then allow me to humbly discard of it for you." *raises stave to knock bunny on the head with*  
  
Now Way Cute Again Bunny: *puppy.....er bunny eyes*  
  
Miroku: KAWAII! 'I couldn't kill such a harmless beast." *bends over to pick up bunny.*  
  
Momo: "No! Don't touch it!"  
  
Way cute bunny changes to way evil bunny  
  
Way Evil Bunny: *evil grin* "You have them too eh? It's been such a good day for me. So I'll just be taking those jewel shards now." * Jumps on to Miroku and pulls jewel shards out of his robes*  
  
Miroku: "WA??!"  
  
Way Evil Bunny jumps down and swallows shards. *mmmm, tastes like chicken*  
  
*suddenly a huge yellow backpack comes flying out of the well and lades right on top of Way Evil*  
  
Kagome: *climbs out of well* "Oh, hey Miroku, have your seen a girl about this tall in a baby blue skirt, white top and.....*looks down and sees Momo plastered to side of well looking scared out of her mind* Her! What do you think you're doing? You can't just pop through MY well any time you feel like it!"  
  
Momo; "Do, do think it's dead?"  
  
Miroku: I don't know, but better safe than sorry." *slowly creeps toward backpack*  
  
Kagome: "Hey! Are you even listen to me? I mean who are you and how did you go through the well? Hello!" *storms over in front of large yellow boulder resembling thing* "What is it with you guys?"  
  
Momo and Miroku: "Your bag!"  
  
Kagome: "What?" *lifts yellow bag and tosses it a few feet over *  
  
Way Cute Way Squashed Bunny Twitches  
  
Momo and Miroku: *Gasps! *  
  
Way Cute Way Squashed Bunny unsquashes self and gives Kagome big bunny eyes.  
  
Kagome: KAWAII!! *Goes to pick up bunny*  
  
Momo and Miroku: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!"  
  
Way Cute Bunny does that changy thing so he is now Way Evil Bunny.  
  
Way Evil: * jumps onto Kagome* "HAHAHAHA! Too late! She's mine! First I'll eat the jewel shards, then I'll eat her! *licks lips * mmm...she looks tastey!"  
  
Kagome: 0.0 "Urgh! Get it off me!"  
  
Way Evil: * finds jewel shards in Kagome's pocket and swallows them too *  
  
"Hey! I smell demon." Inu Yasha gets heroic ground angled scape (Harrah!)  
  
kagome: * sweatdrops* "what took you so long?"  
  
Way Evil Bunny : Oh, crap! It's that stupid hero dog that always wins no matter what the bad guys do! Time to go." *Jumps off Kagome and turns into Way Cute again does a cutsy boing-boing out of the scene.  
  
Inu Yasha: "What was that?"  
  
Miroku: "It was......."  
  
Momo: ".....a rabbit........I think"  
  
Inu Yasha: "Feh! A rabbit! Then why are you all looking so scared like that."  
  
Kagome: "Because,........ it um,........ kind of took off with the ........shikon jewel shards. * does fake innocent smile *  
  
Inu Yasha: "IT WHAT?!"  
  
DA DA DA DUN!  
  
Okie, That's my first two chapters done! Hope you likey =). It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but whatever. Please press that little button right under this that say 'review story" and do so. I swear I'll update frequently. Just not tomorrow, I have soccer practise. So see ya later,  
  
Fuji Iro Monkey =P 


End file.
